Królestwo Vitalii
Autonomia Vitalii - byłe wirtualne państwo, które opiera się na kulturze włoskiej. Krajem od wieków rządzi dynastia d'Este, obecnie Burbon-d'Este. Od 2 grudnia 2012 roku Autonomiczny region Wielkiego Księstwa Burbonii Regiony Vitalia podzielona jest na 3 podregiony - Piemontino , Romanię i Neapolitanię. Miasta Największym miastem Vitalii jest Roma (50 tysięcy), następnie są Torino (40 tysięcy), Neapoli (25 tysięcy). Mniejsze miasta to Milano, Genoa, Palermo. Ustrój Polityczny Autonomiczny region Vitalii to obecnie region Wielkiego Księstwa Burbonii, gdzie panuje absolutyzm oświecony. Królestwo Vitalii jest monarchią parlamentarną. 19 sierpnia 2012 weszła w życie Konstytucja Królestwa Vitalii. Parlament jest jednoizbowy, wybierany na cztery miesiące. * Izba Deputowanych Królestwa Vitalii. Partie Polityczne UNia Narodowo-Ludowa i Partia Socjalistyczna zostały zdelegalizowane po ogłoszeniu stanu wyjątkowego. Jedyną partią legalną jest: * Narodowy Front Jedności - najmniejsze ugrupowanie polityczne o ideologi narodowego konserwatyzmu pod przewodnictwem Francesco Mutiego, Marszałka Vitalii. Po włączeniu do WK Burbonii partie rozwiązano. Historia W 1959 roku dzisiejsza Vitalia podzielona była na trzy państwa: Królestwo Neapoli (południe), Republika Romy (centrum), Królestwo Piemontino (północ). W 1928 roku pojawiły się plany, by połączyć państwo w Republikę Vitalską. Plany opracował Komitet Studentów Patriotów, w którego skład wchodził Giacomo Garivaldi, Giusseppe Marcelini, Nicola Anifare oraz 20 innych studentów. Wszyscy należeli do Uniwersytetu Romy ( dzisiaj Uniwersytet Zjednoczenia Vitalii w Romie). Garivaldi w 1949 roku, sprzeciwiający się rządom Rady Konsulów Republiki Romy, którzy doprowadzili do ogromnej recesji w 1940 roku i podziału Romy z chrześcijańskim patriarchatem, podjął próbę obalenia. W buncie towarzyszył mu Anifare, który zginął w czasie walk w Romie. Garivaldi uciekł do Piemontino, gdzie przyjęty przez Vittorio II. Zabiegał u piemontińskiej rodziny królewskiej o interwencje w Romie. Przyniosło to bezskuteczne rezultaty. Nie jest tajemnicą, że król nie ufał Garivaldiemu i gardził nim za poglądy republikańskie. Garivaldi postanowił więc usunąć się w cień i zająć się pracą wykładowcy prawa na Uniwersytecie Królewskim w Milano (dziś Uniwersytet Króla Luigiego I). Dopiero wraz ze śmiercią Vittorio II w 1945, Garivaldi postanowił pojechał do Torino, gdzie spotkał się z nowym królem, Luigim I. Podczas spotkania namawiał jego do działań na rzecz zjednoczenia Vitalii. Młody król pozostający pod kontrolą sędziwego premiera pochodzenia burbońskiego hrabiego Andrea de Lunéville sprzeciwił się pomysłowi. W 1955 umarł stary premier, a nowym został książę Giovanni Savoiano (brat królewskiej matki i liberalny polityk). Nowy premier będący przyjacielem Garivaldiego doprowadził do jego nowych spotkań z królem. Garivaldi i Savoiano namówili króla, by poślubił następczynię neapolitańskiego tronu, Margheritę. Król udał się w 1958 roku do Neapoli, gdzie zaręczył się z nią. W 1959 para wzięła ślub. Małżeństwo, które było planem politycznym zamieniło się we wielką miłość. 19 października 1959 roku, Luigi I spotkał się w Neapoli ze swoim teściem Pietro V. Zadeklarowali zjednoczenie Piemontino i Neapoli w Zjednoczone Królestwa Piemontino i Neapoli, a na jego czele zasiąść miał Luigi I. 6 sierpnia 1960 nastąpiło oficjalne zjednoczenie. Pietro V zrzekł się korony na rzecz zięcia, lecz Luigi I pozwolił teściowi nadal mieć absolutną kontrolę nad Neapoli. Tym czasem w Republice Romy trwał chaos polityczny. Miasto Roma podzielone było na Państwo Patriarchatu Romy, gdzie rządził Patriarcha Achille I, a reszta część miasta pełniła funkcje stolicy Republiki. Korupcja w państwie doprowadziła do upadku miasta i państwa. Na ulicach było pełno biedy, a rządzących 10 konsulów dbało o swój majątek. Giuseppe Marcelini, rektor główny Uniwersytetu Romy ogłosił, że do ojczyzny z wygnania wraca Garivaldi. Lud zaczął nawoływać do ustąpienia konsulów, całe miasto Roma stało się obiektem protestów, które doprowadziły do rabunków i podpaleń. Konsulowie rozkazali stłumić protesty, lecz nie udało się. Patriarcha Achille, którego część miasta też ujrzała protesty przystał na rozejm z konsulami i wspólne stłumienie buntu. Garivaldi szybko dowiedział się o sytuacji w Republice Romy. Król Piemontino przebywający w Neapoli został również poinformowany o sytuacji przez emisariusza Garivaldiego. 10 sierpnia 1960 od południa wojska neapolitańskie i piemontińskie wkrzoczyły do republiki, na północy sformowane z chłopów piemontińskich oddziały pod przywództwem Garivaldiego zaatakowały Armię Republiki Romy. 11 sierpnia Marcelli sformował ze zbuntowanej Straży Konsulów, Legion Wyzwolenia Ojczyzny. Legiony zajęły północne części miasta, a 12 sierpnia dołączyły oddziały Garivaldiego wkroczyły do północnej części Romy. Marcelli z Garivaldim połączyli siły jako Legiony Vitalskie. Od południowej strony szturmowały oddziały królewskie, które 13 sierpnia połączyły się z Legionami Vitalskimi. 14 sierpnia 1960 rankiem zajęły miasto, a konsulów oraz patriarchę skazali na banicje w twierdzy Palermo. Po południu w Pałacu Awentyńskim, Garivaldi spotkał się z Luigim I. Ustalili, że Vitalia będzie królestwem. Król proponował Garivaldiemu zostanie pierwszym premierem zjednoczonego Królestwa. Ten odmówił. Marcelli chciał republiki, ale Garivaldi odradził mu pomysł proklamacji. O godzinie 15 wielotysięczny tłum przed Pałacem Aventyńskim został poinformowany przez króla Luigiego, że zjednoczenie Vitalii stało się faktem, a on jest pierwszym królem zjednoczonej Vitalii. Garivaldi postanowił zostać Marszałkiem Armii, ale w 1962 przeszedł na emeryturę. Zmarł w swym domku pod Romą 4 listopada 1981. 16 września 2011 zmarł Luigi I, na tron wstąpił jego syn Giorgio. 29 września nowy monarcha ogłosił stan wojenny i mianował premierem Kaprala Luciano Luciantiniego, który niebawem awansował na generała. Jego pierwszymi decyzjami była delegalizacja partii politycznych, skazanie wielu dotychczasowych polityków na wygnanie czy karę pozbawienia wolności. Generał Luciantini powołał naczelny organ junty Narodowy Komitet Królewskich Sił Zbrojnych, który przejął niemalże władzę absolutną. 30 września na czele rządu stanął marszałek Francesco Mutti. 2 grudnia, po napiętych rozmowach pomiędzy Wielką Księżną Burbonii a Królową-Regentką Vitalii Królestwo zostało włączone do Wielkiego Księstwa Burbonii jako Autonomiczny region, posiadający odrębnego kulturę, język i zarządcę, podlegająćego pod władcę Wielkiego Księstwa. Kategoria: Państwa *